


Obsession

by tabaqui



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, RPF, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts atslashthedrabble, at Livejournal.All drabbles beta'd by Darkhavens.Helping to support the new StD AO3 page!





	Obsession

The Dance  


He was there. _That_ guy. Christian had seen - and _felt_ \- the same guy at every gig for the last six months. He'd been...interested at first. _Flattered_. Hot guy in worn jeans and leather, long hair, scruff, a blinding smile. But his eyes...like a doll. Or a shark; flat, dark. Dead.  


They gave Christian the heebies, and then he'd _really_ noticed how often the guy was just _there_ , at gigs and bars, in stores and on the streets; there the couple times Christian'd done a rodeo that summer; the one time he'd had to go into the city.  


And once post-show, Christian slipped out the back to his battered old Bronco (avoiding that guy, fucking hell), and... There he'd been, standing in the pouring rain against the alley wall, head tipped back, wet hair like ink poured over his head and shoulders, a figure on their knees in the filth of the alley, and that guy's fist twisted in dark-blond hair. He hadn't even looked away, just...stared at Christian, little cat-curl of a smile on his face, watching as Christian flinched and all but ran away.  


Tonight, though... Tonight, Christian had had enough. Tonight, the dance ended.


End file.
